


Define "Love"

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Multi, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, can be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Prompt: "Choose a random word, and have a character define what that word means to them"Patton once said that love be shown through actions, not words. Logan takes a day to observe, and makes a remarkable discovery.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Can be seen as platonic or romantic - Relationship
Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Define "Love"

_"Patton, what does "love" actually mean?"_  
  
 _'Well, that's a tough question to answer! But honestly...it can be defined in so many different ways other than just saying it. It can be shown through actions, words, gifts...there's no right or wrong way to express love!"  
  
  
_ Logan took a day to learn what Patton's answer meant.   
  
He came to breakfast that morning with a notebook and pen, hoping to see what Patton thought of as love.   
  
When Roman came downstairs, he was excited to see that Patton had made his favorite: Chocolate chip pancakes, along with scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. The fanciful side had embraced him and picked him up with a tight hug, making Patton blush and giggle happily.   
  
_"Oh, it's nothing Ro! I just wanted to surprise you with something I knew that'd make you happy! It's no big deal!"  
  
"No big deal? Oh Patton, I'm going to have to do something later to thank you with! You made the start of my day so much better."   
  
  
_After everyone had started eating their breakfast, Logan opened his notebook and wrote:  
  
"Love through actions: Patton made Roman's favorite breakfast without expecting anything in return."   
  
  
  
As morning shifted into the afternoon, Logan was walking down the hallway, notebook in hand when he heard a sudden crash from the chaotic side's room. Not being able to contain his curiosity, he peered quietly into Remus's room.   
  
_"Oh my goodness...Remus, what on earth is all of this for?"_  
  
The sly side was surrounded by heaps of gift-wrapped boxes - all decorated in yellow wrapping paper and decorated with little snakes on them. Remus was bouncing around with excitement as he watched Janus's reaction to the presents that had just fallen out of the closet.   
  
_"No reason, Jan-Jan! I knew you were having a tough day yesterday, so I thought I'd cheer you up! And don't worry, none - or most of them - don't even have any organs in them this time!"_  
  
Janus chuckled and engulfed the other in a tight hug, smiling warmly.   
  
_"Thank you...this was so kind of you, Remus."  
  
_ Logan once again opened his notebook and noted:   
  
"Love through gifts: Remus gave Janus a bunch of gifts he must've put a large amount of time into making just because Janus was feeling low"   
  
  
  
Rain was pouring outside as evening time arrived. Logan was about to head downstairs for dinner when he heard a muffled sob coming from Virgil's room. Hesitating for just a moment, he quietly knocked on the anxious side's door.   
  
"Virgil? Is something wrong?"   
  
No reply came for a moment, but before long, he heard in a rushed voice  
  
"Don'tlikestorms."  
  
Oh.  
  
Logan quietly went into his room, which was notably dark with all of the lights off. The side in question was cuddled up into a ball on his bed, under all of his blankets, sniffing. He gently sat beside him, not quite knowing what do for a moment, before an idea struck.   
  
"Virge? What bothers you most about storms?"  
  
Another sniff.   
"Too loud. Too sudden."   
  
"Well, there is a trick to where you can predict when the thunder will sound, but in order to do it, you'll need to be able to see the lightning."   
  
Virgil stuck his head out slightly from his blankets, just enough to be able to see through the window on the other side of his room.   
  
"And that trick is...?"  
  
"All you have to do is wait when the lightning strikes, and then slowly start counting upwards. When the thunder sounds, that will tell you how far away or how close the storm is. For example, the last lightning strike followed by thunder was around two minutes ago, in which I counted five seconds between them, and that means the storm is five miles away from us."   
  
Virgil looked skeptic at the idea, but agreed to give it a shot. When the next lightning strike flashed through the window, they both counted seven seconds this time, making Virgil sigh with some relief when he realized the storm was getting farther away from them. Even though dinner would probably be cold by then, he stayed with Virgil until the storm had reduced into nothing but a heavy rain, and Virgil had emerged from his blanket nest.   
  
"Thanks, Lo...that...that really helped me."   
  
"Oh, it was nothing Virgil. I simply did that I thought would help you the most."  
  
Running his hand through his messy hair, he nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I know...you put a lot of thought into helping me though. That means a lot."  
  
Without thinking, Virgil wrapped his arms around the logical side, which made him blush, unable to respond to the shorter side's actions. But after a moment, he had a realization.  
  
Oh.  
 _Oh.  
So this is what love is.  
  
_He didn't need his notebook for that.  
  
  



End file.
